Fighting for You
by CaelestisImperfectum
Summary: The worst thing for Morgana is realizing that Arthur isn't willing to fight for there love. Yet the worst thing for Arthur is realizing that he's about to lose the only things he's ever loved, the only thing that's ever really been his. An AU story, about the love of ArMor. Disclamer: I don't own Merlin, if I did Morgana would be with Arthur! This is just for fun, not profit.


_**This is an AU story, I love ArMor :)**_

I made my way to the door as the knocking wouldn't stop. "Arthur?"

"Morgana, you can't marry him." He looks so anxious and worried I feel my heart tighten.

"Arthur please, don't make this harder. Please, how am I supposed to be happy for my wedding tomorrow if you're here?" I know he can't be here, my heart is breaking. He's so close and I want to tell him that I will only ever be his, but I can't.

"I don't want you to be happy!" Doesn't he realize that he has the power to change everything?

"What do you want from me?" It's so hard, how can he not understand that!

"I want you to fight for us Morgana. Is that so hard to understand?" Ugh! This is so typical of him, as if I wasn't willing to fight for him.

"You have never loved me enough to fight for us! If you truly loved me you would have told Uther that you loved me! That he couldn't wed me to another! But you won't! You never will Arthur!" I let my rage take over; I didn't want him to see how much I desperately needed him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That you don't love me!" I knew that it wasn't true, but I can't believe that he isn't doing more to stop this wedding.

"But-"

I see the hurt and the anguish clear on his face; he never leaves himself that open. I know in that instant that it's killing him to know that I'll belong to another tomorrow. "You do love me, just not enough. I have never been enough, and it's alright I understand." I've always dreamed that he would love me enough to fight for me, to do everything humanly possible to keep me safe and by his side. But I understand that I will always come after Camelot, his duty, his honor and his King. I will love him all my life with every fiber of my being but it will never be enough to keep us together if he won't fight for me as well.

"Morgana, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to think that you'll be with someone else. Please, please believe me." I heard the pain in his voice and I wanted to comfort him, but I know that maybe this was the time to change things.

"Then tell Uther you love me, and that he can't marry me off." I hate hearing the desperation in my voice but now is the time to see if we are meant to be.

"Morgana." The silent whisper of my name tells me everything I need to know.

"I love you Arthur Pendragan. I wish we could be together, but maybe we just weren't meant to be."

"You can't mean that Morgana." His voice sounded so defeated, I was ready to take it all back.

"You're the only memories I have Arthur, and it might be time to admit that maybe we aren't each other's forever." The words are bitter as they leave my mouth, but I will them to sound true.

"Maybe you're right." I can feel my heart breaking as I hear him agree. I want to yell at him and demand to know what makes him think that there can be any doubt in his mind as to whether we belong together or not. He looks up at me and I can't understand that look there until it's too late. His lips are moving against mine, I can taste the anguish and the hurt, but I can also taste the love, the desperate need to let me know we were made for each other. I lean against him sliding my hand to wrap myself around his neck as his hand travels down the length of my body to my waist gripping me pulling me closer. While his other one caresses my face, I can feel his heart racing against my own. He breaks off our kiss realizing that we need to breathe but he hold s me in place, unable to bear the thought of us being apart. "Tell me now if you believe that we weren't meant for each other." He whispers locking his gaze into mine.

"I love you Arthur Pendragan." I whisper back, I feel the tears threatening to come as I realize that I will never have this again.

"I think I might have always loved you Morgana LeFay. You were my first friend, my first kiss, my first…" he sighed deeply. "I always imagined that the day I became King and you would rule beside me as my Queen. You were my first love, my only love, _you_ are my forever." He smiles down at me and kisses me gently.

"I always thought that one day I would be your queen, as well. You were my first true friend, my first kiss, my first confidant, my first true love, my first true champion." The tears were streaming down my face before I realized what was leaving my mouth. His thumb is whipping away my tears and he kisses the trails they've left behind. It sends shivers up my spine and makes me what to his him senseless. I can feel his mouth trailing kisses all the way to my ear.

"I will always be yours, and you will always be mine." I feel the tears as kisses my ear gently. "I'm afraid that I would give everything for you. Without thinking twice." His breathe tickles me, as his words sink in.

"Arthur, are you sure?" I don't want him to regret his decision.

"I am. I've been thinking about it since the instant my father told me he was going to marry you. At first I thought I could bear through it-" he looked back at me and stared into my eyes. "-but then I realized that I would never be able to live without you and that I would rather risk everything to be with you than live without you." I can't help but smile.

"I didn't think I could love you more." I whisper and he chuckles, I can feel his laugh as his body moves against mine. He dips his head and I let myself enjoy the kiss and lengthen it as I realize that no matter what happens we'll be together at the end and that's all I really need to know in order face the future no matter what it may be.


End file.
